Recommended Characters/BFB 2
205 recommended characters appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. All these recommended character where originally recommended for IDFB 2. The viewers would recommenced characters by commenting on a Reddit post and then up or down voting other recommend characters. In IDFB 2 only the top 25 most up voted recommenced character where going to appear in the episode and the first placers would've joined the eliminated contestants in the TLC but instead the top 25 appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom, along with 180 other recommended characters who didn't make the top 25. The top 25 would've been... 1st-Root beer (would've joined the eliminated contestants in the TLC in IDFB 2) 2nd-Churro 3rd-Synthesizer 4th-Down vote/Arrow 5th-Pistachio 6th-Euro 7th-Hand gel 8th-Beehive 9th-Pearl/Oyster 10th-Triangle 11th-(Smirk) 12th-Briefbase 13th-Mechanical pencil 14th-Fish bowl 15th-Wishlist 16th-Shrimp tempura 17th-Font 18th-Surf board 19th-Lose token 20th-Mr. invisible 21st-RJ Kumar 22nd-Fish 23rd-Ping pong 24th-Carttidey 25th-Blue needle (Smirk) (Smirk) is a recommended character recommended by ThePirhana12. They're basically David but with a smirk instead. 9-Ball 9-Ball is a Recommended Character which was recommended by AwesomecatmanYT. Ace of Hearts Action Bubble Action Bubble is Bubble with abs and and looks like Action Bubble is squishing Flower. Anvil Apple Applesauce Arrow Asteroid Asteroid is an oblong asteroid made of two segments. They look very similar to Arrow. Atom Atom is a character recommended by cammanb64. He is so small that an arrow and circle have to be drawn to show you where he is. Avocado Bacon Banana Bang Snaps They are a Bang Snap, a firework that explodes when dropped. Basil Battery Beehive Belly Bag Beret Their pose looks very similar to Bracelety's. Birthday Bubble BFDIPhone/Mepad/Phone/Phoney/Mephone Blob Blocky,Eraser, and Pen. Blocky,Eraser, and Pen. is a recommended character recommended by Pizzalover593. He is a mix of Blocky, Eraser, and Pen. Blue face. Blue face. '''is a character recommended by thedarklorf. He is the last recommended character to appear on screen. He only appears for a split second, so Donut mostly obstructs him. According to his recommender, thedarklorf, he/she enjoys dancing alot. Blue Needle '''Blue Needle is a recommended character that was recommended by Realcodyjnutt. It is clearly a blue version of Needle. Blueberry Bowling Ball Brain Brain is a recommended character recommended by TrollerPilotXIV. Boxie Briefcase Brocoli Bunk Bed Calculator Candle Cappy It's a plastic water bottle cap. Cartridgey cat face cat face is a character recommended by s_floyd. He is Yellow Face with a cat mouth and cat ears. Cereal Bowl Chair Chalky Charcoal Cheese puff Chicken Bucket Chips Chips is a recommended character recommended by XanderDoesStuff. He originally appeared on his own series called '' Plush Island'', made by the exact same person. Chocolate Chip Churro Churro is a recommended character that was recommended by RGuy98. He is a contestant on the object show Next Top Thingy. Clover Computer/Laptoppy Coffee They are coffee in a porsoline cup. Coffee Bean coffee cup Crossy Crossy is a recommended character that was recommended by Jay28jay2. Although, she is green, her original design was brown. Cup David's Alter Ego Downvote See: Arrow Duffel Bag Duffel Bag is a character recommended by TehCanadianSpartan. He is a contestant on the show Battle for Object Destination and is voiced by TehCanadianSpartan DVD DVD is a recommended character that appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. He has been the host of multiple object camps and is the secondary mascot of the recommender's channel. Emerald Book They are a variation of Book that is made of emerald. Epic Face Erlenmeyer Euro Evidence Bag Evil Gelatin Evil Marker Evil Marker is the evil version of Marker, Evil Marker appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Fairy Floss Fez Fire Fire is a recommended character that appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. They are a little Flame that has arms and legs. Whether or not it is one of the Variations of Firey is debatable. Fish Fishbowl Flamethrower Football Font Font is a recommended character that appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom while Donut was flying past the recommended characters in the background. Strangely, they aren't the usual object with limbs and a face. It's just the word, "Font". Fork Fossil Frame Freeze Juice Frozen Yogurt Furnace Furnace is a recommended character that appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. It was recommended by Andyman620. Fweeby Dude Fweeby Dude is a character recommended by Chinese-mustard-owl. He is the main character of the "fweeby dude" webcomic. gas can Gifty Goldy Gravestone Green Bottle-cap Green Rocky Green Rocky is a recommended character that was recommended by edencudak. He is a green recolor of Rocky. He appeared when Donut was being flung to Team Ice Cube!. Green Smoothie Gumstrip Hailairhous Hammery Hand Gel Handheld Handheld is a character recommended by ThePlungeTakers. It is a BFDI DDSs from A Leg Up in the Race. Headphones HEARING AID Ice cream Ice Cube Speaker Box JacknJellify Unlike most Human OCs, they are not stick figures. Jalapeño Kiwi Kiwi is a character recommended by LOS-Official. She is a contestant on the show Last Object Standing Krystal Lemon Lightning Bolt Lily Lilypad Lime Donut He is Donut, but tastes like limes. Loaf Lose Token Lose Token is a recommended character in Lick Your Way to Freedom. They are a parody of Win Tokens. Magic Wand Marble Soda Meatball Mechanical Pencil Mechanical Pencil '''is a character recommended by Numberscrub. It is a hybrid of Roboty and Pencil. Megaphone Melody Minty Mirror Mr. Invisible '''Mr. Invisible is a character recommended by TheBestMaybe. There is a possibility of him being related to Nonexisty. Mrs. Announcer Box Mrs. Announcer Box is a character recommended by khaniage. She is a white speaker box with Dora's hair. Muffin Mushroom Nail Polish Napalm Notes onigiri Orb Patty Pawny pawprint Pea Peanut Butter Pearl/Oyster Pebble Pencil Pouch penny Perfume Perfume is a recommended character who was recommended by Switfpenguin78. Phone Pillar Ping Pong Pistachio Pistachio was recommended by kitkatyj or as many people know his as Katyj98 from YouTube. Pitaya Pizza Platinum Plug pocketbook POT AND WEED Pretzel They are one of the few faceless recommended characters. Punching bag Purfball A purple version of Puffball with arms and legs. Quartz Quartz is a recommended character by SuitQuartzDice. She is one of Ruby's sisters. Raisin Bagel Red Pen Red Pen is a character recommended by GrassyDude. He is Pen, but with a red cap. Red Stickman red stickman is a character recommended by reddit8907. He is a red version of David. Richard Richard is a character recommended by Satyarichard. He is a gold version of David. RJ Kumar Root Beer Sapphire Sapphire is a recommended character who was recommended by Sapphirexe. She is one of Ruby's sisters. Scarfy Sharp Shoe Shrimp Tempura Shrub Shuriken shuttlecock Sippy Sippy is Michael Huang's profile picture for his Twitter account and YouTube channel. Slimy Snow Gear SOCCERBALL SodaBottle Softball Spongy's Mother (Spongette) Description on Reddit: Spongy's Mother (Spongette)-- Just Like Spongy but with blush a cute church hat and tiny red lips!!! ~~~~~ Spongette is also a horrible person just like Donut and you can actually understand her!!! Stopwatchy Sticky Note Spraypaint Sticky Notes Strawberry Sun Stump Sunflower Seed Surf Board Sword Sword is a recommended character recommended by AidanH6. They are a combat knife with a anime-esque face and limbs. Despite the name, it is actually a combat knife, not a sword. Syrup Synthesizer Tack Tape Tea Bag Tea Bag is a recommended character by DyamicHiccup. Like Bell, they are hung on a string and are limbless. Tetherbally Tetherbally is a recommended character by Yellow-chippy-kitty, which is an admin in the BFDI wiki. Despite appearing limbless, his creator has drawn him with limbs. He is a contestant on The Object Show with No Name. Traffic Light Trash Can Triangle Toffee Tomato Toonie Tube TWOWBot He/She is a version of Book that has Roboty's face and color with no legs. The name TWOWBot refers to Cary's object camp Ten Words of Wisdom, which uses books as contestants. Vasey Videy Watermelon Watery Weavy Western Sahara White Firey Windmill Wishlist Woody's Cousin Woody's Cousin is intact unlike his Cousin Woody. Yin-Yang Yellow Watermelon Yoyleberry They are a Yoyleberry that comes from Yoyleland. If eaten, the consumer turns into metal. Yoyle Spoon 'Yoyle Spoon ' is a character recommended by Adminnimda. Yoyle Spoon has a very similar appearance to Lollipop. Trivia * Cartridgey's design is most likely based off of an NES Cartridge. * Fweeby dude is based on fweeby, a user and moderator on the Object Show Community discord, as well as the main character of the "fweeby dude" webcomic. * While it may not be confirmed for sure, Sword's appearance may be based off of the Buster Sword, the sword used by Cloud Strife in the Final Fantasy series. * Discounting David & all his variations (including Dora), JacknJellify are the first recommended characters that are actually portrayed as humans instead of stick figures. ** Slimy also technically applies to this. * Hailairhous also appeared in Battle for Palace Objects as a contestant. Category:Recommended Characters